Mujeres Divinas
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: UA. Una despedida de soltero basada en una canción de Vicente Fernández. La escuché y se me vino a la mente esta parejita mía.


Fic basado en una canción de Vicente Fernández. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, excepto Marianne, quien es creación mía. Universo alterno. Casi siempre encuentro fics que refieren a despedidas de solteras de los personajes femeninos y prácticamente no he encontrado una historia sobre despedidas de solteros. Además, que el personaje central de esta historia por su carácter, parece no invitar a ningún destrampe. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>MUJERES DIVINAS – VICENTE FERNANDEZ.<strong>

Despedida de soltero… realmente, George Johnson se había mostrado reticente a semejante evento, pero los chicos Cornwell insistieron y William… bueno, accedió a celebrar su última noche de soltería ante la insistencia de sus sobrinos; tal vez como una revancha por la despedida de soltera que la prometida del patriarca, así como las novias de los hermanos Cornwell habían organizado a la futura desposada. Para evitar la presencia y la suspicacia de los varones, Marianne había decidido, junto con su hermana, celebrarla en su departamento, el cual todavía no había sido entregado a los nuevos inquilinos.

Claro, Marianne con su clarividencia de siempre, había decidido subarrendarlo a partir del mes que seguiría a su casamiento, por lo cual, muchos de los planes de la boda se fraguaron en "la fortaleza secreta", como la llamaba jocosamente Archie. Pero hoy… ante la insinuación de que habría strippers en la despedida de soltera de la próxima novia, los celos habían empujado a los hermanos Cornwell y a William a buscar la mejor manera de vengarse.

George sonrió secretamente cuando vio el enojo de los varones Andley, pues tenía plena confianza en Marianne, y sabía que no haría nada que empañara tanto el amor que ella y él se profesaban, como el buen nombre de la familia. Sin embargo, conocía el carácter pícaro y travieso de su prometida (ya que él mismo había lidiado con la chica desde que tenía trece años de edad), y sabía que juntas las "cuatro mosqueteras", eran imparables.

**OoOoO**

Eso sí, los jóvenes de los que se encontraba rodeado, comenzaban a mostrar los signos inequívocos de numerosos tragos. George no tendía a perder la compostura en ningún caso, acostumbrado a velar por los chicos que le acompañaban, incluido William. Habían acabado por encontrar un pequeño bar donde se cantaba principalmente música mexicana, para sorpresa de los cuatro caballeros. Y acompañando la cena, acabaron por beber tequila y mezcal.

-Señores, esto se sube muy rápido –aviso con honestidad el barman.

Pero los jóvenes hicieron poco caso de la advertencia, divertidos por beber en caballitos el tequila, que era el de la mejor calidad. George había probado la charanda, puesto que Ireri le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños con una botella. El mezcal no fue tan bien recibido, y los Andley se rieron a carcajadas por el gusano que descubrieron en el interior de la botella.

-Esto y más merecen nuestras novias –declaró Archie, bebiendo de un trago su quinto caballito-. George, deberíamos ir a un club para caballeros y ver un buen show de bailarinas.

George sonrió con cierta condescendencia, estaba seguro que a los siete pasos que diera, Archie caería al suelo cuan largo era.

-¡Sí, George! –aprobó Stear, quien se encontraba en las mismas-. ¡Vamos a buscar un club!

William, quien por lo regular mantenía la calma y una sangre fría ante cualquier circunstancia, rió encantado por la idea.

-¿Te imaginas lo que estarán haciendo las chicas a nuestras espaldas? –trató de picar a George.

-No creo que las señoritas estén haciendo nada indebido, William –rebatió George.

Sin embargo, el estómago le dio un vuelco al imaginarse a su futura esposa aplaudiendo entusiasmada ante un galán de cuerpo bien formado, bailando en tanga para ella. Para contrarrestar el malestar, apuró otro trago de mezcal (él si se había animado a probarlo, a pesar del gusano).

**OoOoO**

-¡Es que no es justo! –Archie, ya completamente tomado y arrastrando las palabras, dejó con un golpe el caballito en la mesa, haciendo saltar un gajo de limón y derramando el salero-. ¡Yo quería pasar esta noche con Annie…!

-¿Queeeee? ¿A poco tú y ella… ya? –Stear manoteó al aire, tratando de enfocar a su hermano.

No le ayudaba nada su miopía genética y el que alcohol le hiciera ver doble.

-¿Ya qué…? –preguntó William, quien parecía un poco menos alterado por la bebida.

-Ya –aceptó Archie-. Ella y yo ya…

George se le quedó mirando con los ojos negros completamente abiertos, si eso fuera verdad, el siguiente casamiento sería el de Archie con la "señorita" Britter, pensó. Y no debían tardarse o lo celebrarían junto con un bautismo.

-¡¿Tú y Annie ya…?! –gritó Stear, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Siiiiii, igual que tú y Patty, no finjas –Archie bizqueó un poco, tratando de enfocar a William-. Incluso aquí el tío y la gatita, también ya –declaró muy seguro.

George apuró otro caballito, ojalá no fuera cierto el dicho que rezaba que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad, porque no podía creer que estuviera escuchando que sus chicos ya habían tenido relaciones con sus novias.

-¿Yo ya? –preguntó William incrédulo.

-Siiiii –continuó Archie, apurando otro trago-. No te hagas el loco, si yo los vi.

William escupió el licor.

-¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS, ARCHIE? –gritó.

-Ya se comprometieron, al igual que yo y Annie y que Stear y Patty –acabó por confesar Archie, echándose para atrás en la silla.

Stear le arrojó una mitad de limón.

-¡Estúpido! –gritó.

-¿Queeeee, no es verdaaaaad? –replicó, muy digno Archie, alisándose el cabello castaño.

Si lo era, el compromiso de Marianne y George había desatado un boom entre su hermana y sus amigas y los Cornwell habían celebrado una fiesta de compromiso doble. William, queriendo formalizar con su novia, lo había hecho escasamente dos semanas atrás.

**OoOoO**

George acabó con otro caballito, tratando de mantenerse lo más ecuánime que podía. Pero se dio cuenta que sería mejor llamar al chófer de los Andley para que los recogiera y los llevara a la Mansión, porque no las tenía todas consigo para manejar. Era mejor ser prudente. No pudo evitar reírse ante la confusión que el alcohol había creado con los jóvenes que le acompañaban. Era verdad que él hubiera preferido cenar y pasar unas últimas horas con su novia, pero la chica se opuso, invocando la tradición que imponía el que la viera hasta el momento de la ceremonia. En su caso, aparte del ligero malestar de saberla divirtiéndose en compañía de sus amigas, se mezclaba el nerviosismo ante el próximo enlace.

De que la amaba estaba totalmente seguro, y de ella le amaba a él, estaba todavía más seguro. Pero ante la promesa de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, y la promesa de que a la noche siguiente podría tocar, besar y hundirse en la satinada y pálida piel, y de que él sentiría sobre su cuerpo el toque de ella, sentía que se le derretían las entrañas. Había apelado a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la tentación de hacerle el amor antes de casarse. Pero qué difícil se les hizo a los dos cumplir con dicho límite. Tardes y noches de buscar rincones para acariciarse y besarse tratando de saciarse de la miel de los labios del uno y la otra y no lograrlo. Así, no sólo era el saber que a partir del día siguiente compartiría para siempre su vida con la amada, sino que sería suya en cuerpo y alma.

Un hombre al fin, deseaba hacerle el amor furiosa y largamente, regalándose con el cuerpo delicioso y joven de su novia. George, tan serio, seco y frío, presentía que sería un fogoso amante para su esposa. Y tenía cierto miedo de asustarla o de lastimarla. Contra todo convencionalismo, lo habían hablado, y la chica le trató de calmar, asegurándole que aceptaría lo que viniera y que juntos aprenderían las lides del amor, ya que tanto ella como él, eran vírgenes. Nunca se imaginó en una biblioteca pública, buscando información en libros médicos sobre los órganos sexuales y el funcionamiento de los mismos. Pero Marianne estaba convencida que contar la mayor información (aunque fuera teórica), les ayudaría. Lo demás… ya vendría con el tiempo.

-¡NO ES JUSTOOOOOO! –gritó Stear esta vez, levantándose tambaleante-. ¡Seguramente ellas lo están pasando de lo lindo y nosotros aquí, sufriendo!

¿Sufriendo? George se le quedó mirando un tanto suspicaz, ¿qué se les ocurriría a sus chicos ahora?

**OoOoO**

Le costó contenerlos, y lo único que lo logró fue la promesa de llevarlos al departamento de las chicas. William, como siempre, orquestó con rapidez un plan para dar la gran sorpresa a las chicas.

-¡Seguramente están bailando con los strippers! –se quejó Archie.

Al calor de las copas, tanto él como su hermano, tenían firmemente la creencia de las cuatro novias se la estaban pasando de agasajo en la última noche de soltera de Marianne. Lo que habló William con el gerente del bar no lo escuchó George, porque tuvo que ayudar a Stear a subir al automóvil, mientras Christopher (el chófer) hacía lo mismo con Archie.

-¡Yo me llevó el tequila! –había decidido Stear y tomó la botella, impidiendo a su tío y a George que se la quitaran.

Entre tragos y gritos imitando al mariachi que había amenizado la última hora que pasaron en el bar, los Andley llegaron al edificio donde las chicas se encontraban alojadas.

-¿No sería mejor retirarnos, William? –propuso George.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, todas las ventanas estaban apagadas, indicando que sus inquilinos dormían. Claro, eran más de las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Nooooo! –se negó el patriarca, sintiendo un mareo por el aire fresco-. Además, va a llegar mi sorpresa en unos minutos.

-¡PATTYYY!

El grito de Stear les hizo volverse a los hermanos.

-¡ANNIEEEE! –le imitó Archie, haciéndose bocina con las manos.

-¡Silencio! ¡Van a despertar a los vecinos! –exigió George.

-¡CANDYYYY, GATITAAAAA, ALBERT ESTÁ AQUÍ ABAJOOOOO!

Archie hizo caso omiso de la recomendación.

-¡MARIANNEEEEE! –continuó Stear-. ¡GEORGE VINO A VISITARTEEEEE!

-¡Borrachos asquerosos! –se quejó una voz masculina en una de las ventanas-. ¡Estas no son horas de visitas!

-¡Y LO QUE FALTAAAA! –replicó, muy gallito, Stear.

(Las soeces palabras que el inquilino le respondió a Stear no son de buena educación plasmarlas aquí.)

Al fin, la ventana de la sala de Marianne se abrió y la cabeza rubia y despeinada de la dueña apareció.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? –exigió.

-Creía que George no tenía que verte hasta mañana, por la tradición, prima –Archie se balanceaba peligrosamente al tratar de enfocar a la muchacha en lo alto.

-¡Al demonio la tradición! –gritó la chica y cerró la ventana, no sin antes mirar furiosa a su novio, quien puso cara de circunstancia.

La puerta del edificio se abrió y salieron las otras tres chicas, asustadas por el alboroto armado. No tuvieron tiempo de reclamar nada, ya que en ese momento, un microbús llegó transportando un grupo de mariachis, quienes se sumaron al escándalo al organizarse para comenzar a tocar una sentida serenata de parte de los Andley. Cada novia abrazó a su novio, totalmente emocionadas por el detalle. George tuvo que esperar, ya que Marianne tardó poco más de diez minutos en bajar.

-¿Qué sucedió? –indagó William, con los ojos azules llenos de deleite, mientras sostenía a Candy, quien en bata se le abrazaba cuidadosa, pues no lo veía tan seguro como siempre.

-Tuve que hablar con el vecino –explicó la chica-. Estaba dispuesto a bajar y agarrarse a trancazos con los cuatro –Marianne se encogió de hombros-. Claro que se le desinfló el enfado cuando se enteró que era el dueño del edificio el que traía la serenata.

-Bien hecho, hermanita –alabó William y de pronto la miró confuso-. Oye Marianne, este edificio no es mío –agregó frunciendo el ceño.

-Le dije que lo habías comprado esta mañana –explicó la muchacha con su sonrisa cínica.

Aún así, decidieron terminar la serenata después de dos canciones más.

-Vamos al departamento –propuso Candy, mirando trastabillar ligeramente a William, cuando le pagó a los mariachis.

-Ahora… -empezó Stear, empinándose la botella de tequila-. Les vamos a hacer un show de baile, así verán que sus strippers que contrataron no tienen nada que envidiarnos a nosotros.

-¡Mira Stear, para ver miserias, mejor aquí la dejamos!

Patty se puso con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Lo que han de hacer es acostarse y dormir! –regañó Annie.

Era la más tímida del cuarteto, pero de un tiempo atrás hacia el presente, se estaba volviendo más autosuficiente y segura.

-¡Orale! ¡A dormir! –le propinó un pescozón a Archie.

-¡Me despeinaaaaas! –se quejó el galán.

No hubo de otra, los caballeros acabaron acomodándose entre los sillones y un camastro que Marianne tenía en el departamento. Y las chicas, como pudieron se retiraron a la habitación de la anfitriona.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? –exigió madame Aloy.

Durante la celebración de la boda, vio a sus tres sobrinos, así como al novio, con aspecto de cansancio y de malestar.

-No pasa nada, tía Aloy –explicó Stear, un tanto apagado-. Nos duele la cabeza.

-Seguramente, comieron algo que les cayó mal, niños –regañó la dama.

Patty, Annie y Candy sonrieron socarronamente.

-¿No te arrepientes de no haberlos visto en chones anoche, Patty? –preguntó Candy pícara, en buena imitación de su hermana-. Digo… pudimos darnos una idea de lo que nos espera en nuestra noche de bodas.

La risa estridente de las chicas hizo que Archie se sujetara la cabeza con un rictus de dolor.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
